The Jungle Horn/Gallery/2
Crusher and the horn, part 1/Crusher stops Blaze and Stripes S1E8 Crusher singing to himself.png S1E8 Pickle singing back "But you probably shouldn't do that".png S1E8 Crusher annoyed by Pickle's reply.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes catch up to Crusher.png S1E8 Pickle "What a good friend he is".png S1E8 Crusher doesn't want to give the horn back.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle crossing a bridge.png S1E8 Crusher turning around.png S1E8 Crusher "This'll stop 'em!".png S1E8 Crusher banging the bridge.png S1E8 Bridge sinks.png S1E8 Blaze sees the trouble.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes halt.png S1E8 Bridge got knocked out.png S1E8 Crusher laughing on the other side.png S1E8 Crusher "This jungle horn's mine".png S1E8 Crusher hits a tree.png S1E8 Bananas fall on Crusher.png S1E8 Crusher covered in bananas.png S1E8 Pickle wiping bananas off Crusher.png S1E8 Pickle tasting the bananas.png S1E8 Pickle "That's tasty".png S1E8 Crusher annoyed with Pickle.png A balancing act S1E8 Now what do we do.png S1E8 How will we get across.png S1E8 Stripes sees a way.png S1E8 Stripes points to something.png S1E8 AJ "What are they".png|Whoa. What are they, Stripes? S1E8 Those are jungle swings.png S1E8 Stripes "We can swing to the other side".png S1E8 Stripes gets ready to jump.png S1E8 Stripes jumps to the first swing.png S1E8 Stripes lands on the first swing.png S1E8 Stripes "No problem".png S1E8 Swing starts to lean.png S1E8 Stripes dangles dangerously over the swing.png S1E8 It has to weigh the same.png S1E8 Stripes still dangles over the swing.png S1E8 Blaze "Hang on".png S1E8 Blaze jumps to the first swing.png S1E8 Blaze lands on the swing.png S1E8 The swing is balanced.png S1E8 Blaze "Let's jump".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes about to jump.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump to the second swing.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes land on the second swing.png S1E8 Blaze "We're nice and balanced".png S1E8 Butterflies fly past Blaze and Stripes.png|Ooh, look! Butterflies! S1E8 One butterfly lands on Blaze's side.png S1E8 Butterfly causes swing to lean.png S1E8 We need the other butterfly.png S1E8 Find a butterfly.png S1E8 Butterfly hears Blaze.png|Hey butterfly! Can you help us balance? S1E8 Butterfly comes over to help.png|Sure, I’d love to! S1E8 Butterfly helps to balance.png|Here you go! S1E8 Now we're balanced.png S1E8 Let's get to the next swing.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump to the third swing.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes land on the third swing.png S1E8 More butterflies appear.png|Look out!! More butterflies!! S1E8 Butterflies cause the swing to lean.png S1E8 Stripes holding on.png S1E8 We need two more butterflies.png S1E8 Find two butterflies.png S1E8 Butterflies hear AJ.png|Hey butterflies! We need your help! S1E8 Butterflies fly over to help.png|We’re on our way! S1E8 Butterflies help to balance.png|Butterfly power! S1E8 Swing is balanced.png S1E8 End of the swamp.png S1E8 Preparing to jump.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump off.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes reach the other side.png S1E8 Blaze "Let's get going".png S1E8 Stripes "Get my jungle horn back".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes "Give me some speed".png S1E8 Butterfly watches Blaze and Stripes leave.png Balance! S1E8 Blaze and Stripes continue through the jungle.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes pass a rock arch.png S1E8 Blaze jumping a hill.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump hills.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes racing past.png S1E8 AJ steering.png|Does this shot look familiar? S1E8 Monkey can't reach the bananas.png S1E8 Blaze balances the wood.png S1E8 Monkey's wood perfectly balanced.png S1E8 Monkey gets his banana.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jumping on a wooden board.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes ride wood down a mudslide.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes reach the bottom of the mudslide.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump high in the air.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes "Balance, balance".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes carry bamboo sticks with pails.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes crossing a vine bridge.png S1E8 Stripes losing his balance.png S1E8 Stripes slips.png S1E8 Stripes balances himself nervously.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes driving aside each other.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes hold tires while balancing themselves.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes balance on their tires.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes race away.png Crusher and the horn, part 2 S1E8 Crusher and Pickle drive further through the jungle.png S1E8 Crusher ready to blow the jungle horn.png S1E8 Crusher inhales.png S1E8 Crusher suddenly stops.png S1E8 Crusher doesn't see Pickle.png S1E8 Crusher wonders where Pickle is.png S1E8 Pickle up in a tree.png S1E8 Pickle eating a mango.png S1E8 Pickle was getting a snack.png S1E8 Crusher asks Pickle to come down.png S1E8 Crusher really wants to blow the jungle horn.png S1E8 Pickle "Be right there, Crusher!".png S1E8 Pickle yelling like Tarzan.png S1E8 Pickle swings down.png S1E8 Pickle slams into Crusher.png S1E8 Crusher covered in mangoes.png S1E8 Crusher wiping mangoes away.png S1E8 Pickle apologizes.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn again.png S1E8 Pickle "That sounds like...".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes spotted.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes getting closer.png S1E8 Crusher "Those guys are still following us".png S1E8 Pickle wants Crusher to give the horn back.png S1E8 Crusher thinks of another idea.png S1E8 Crusher's bag opening.png S1E8 Parts assembling.png S1E8 Giant robot chef.png S1E8 Robot chef falls into position.png S1E8 Pickle doesn't like this.png S1E8 Crusher "This oughta cook up some trouble".png S1E8 Back view of robot chef.png The robot chef S1E8 Blaze and Stripes coming forward.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes see the robot chef.png|Uh-oh! Crusher made a robot chef! S1E8 Stripes being determined.png S1E8 Stripes approaches the robot chef.png S1E8 Stripes slams into a frying pan.png S1E8 Stripes dizzy.png S1E8 Stripes "I'll go the other way".png S1E8 Stripes driving to the right.png S1E8 Right frying pan blocks Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes driving to the left.png S1E8 Left frying pan blocks Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes getting frustrated.png S1E8 Stripes "How are we gonna get past that guy?".png S1E8 Robot chef laughs at Blaze and Stripes.png S1E8 AJ thinks.png S1E8 AJ explains about the robot chef.png S1E8 The pans are empty so he's balanced.png S1E8 If we fill a pan with waffles.png S1E8 He'll be unbalanced.png S1E8 Stripes "I like it".png S1E8 Turn me into a giant waffle maker.png S1E8 Transformation interface.png S1E8 First part needed.png S1E8 Heating elements materialize.png S1E8 Second part needed.png S1E8 Grid plates materialize.png S1E8 Last part needed.png S1E8 Hinge materializes.png S1E8 Waffle maker transformation complete.png S1E8 Blaze transforms.png S1E8 Blaze the waffle maker.png S1E8 Stripes "Now let's make some waffles".png S1E8 AJ adding the batter.png S1E8 Waffle maker closes.png S1E8 Waffle maker heating up.png S1E8 First waffle ready.png S1E8 Let's put it in the frying pan.png S1E8 Blaze driving toward the robot.png S1E8 Blaze jumps and adds the waffle.png S1E8 Robot chef tipping a little.png S1E8 Stripes "Let's make some more".png S1E8 AJ adds more batter.png S1E8 Waffle maker closes again.png S1E8 Waffle maker heating up again.png S1E8 Another waffle ready.png S1E8 Blaze adds his second waffle.png S1E8 Robot chef tipping more.png S1E8 Blaze adding a third waffle.png S1E8 Three waffles in frying pan.png S1E8 Blaze adding a fourth waffle.png S1E8 More batter added.png S1E8 Blaze adding a fifth waffle.png S1E8 Yet another waffle ready.png S1E8 Blaze adding a sixth waffle.png S1E8 Six waffles in pan.png S1E8 Blaze adding a seventh waffle.png S1E8 Seven waffles in pan.png S1E8 Blaze adding one more waffle.png S1E8 Eight waffles in pan.png S1E8 Robot chef completely topples over.png S1E8 Robot chef self destructs.png S1E8 Robot chef reduced to junk.png S1E8 Waffles flying away.png S1E8 Stripes "So long, giant waffles!".png To return to the The Jungle Horn episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries